Speak Now
by Silver Ride
Summary: Not really a songfic, but sorta like it. First fanfic. Fang: prince. Max: Nudge's sister, daughter of a duchess. After Max's family ditches her for 3 weeks with their friends and she has to stay with Fang, they get to know each other and Fang asks Max to help him with his arranged wedding with Lissa. based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. NO WINGS. Picture belongs to Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so it might not be that good. Review what you think!**

* * *

Fang POV

I just came back from a long trip to Vatican City, and my father wants to talk to me all day. All _I _wanna do is sleep. Yep. The great Prince Nick just wants to sleep. Dont judge me. I came back from a really long flight that I just couldn't get any sleep on.

Nevertheless, I trudged off to the throne room.

* * *

"Nick!", my father greeted me. "How was your trip to Vatican City?"

"It was nice. What did you need to tell me?"

"About that. You are getting married to the princess of france."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. I cant believe this. Im in an arranged marriage to Lissa. She is such a slut. I dont even know how Ari lives with her.

Ari is my best friend other than Sam, and he's Lissa's cousin. He lives with her because the king over there needs his father with him so Ari just stays there.

Sam suddenly ran in the throne room.

"Fang! Angel wants to play with you! And she said that if you dont she'll paint your room hot pink." Sam panted.

Uh oh. I better hurry.

"Hey dad i'll get back to ya later but angels goona paint my room pink and we all know that pink isnt my color." I tell already running out.

Angel ran up to me while I was running to her room. She smiled and my heart just melted. But Fang, I reminded myself,she might look like an angel like her name says but she's a devil inside.

Angel is my little sister. Her best friend, Nudge, was here today and I wasn't looking forward to it. Nudge is a motormouth and she annoys me to death. But today was different. Nudge's sister was supposed come today, and Nudge was actually being quiet. The last part was scary.

The doorbell rang, and Angel and Nudge raced to the door. I got there before them and opened the huge doors.

I opened the doors and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, that was about 5'5" glaring at me. We just stood there staring and glaring at each other until the girl said, "Are you going to tell me who you are and where my sister Nudge is? Oh and I'm Maximum Ride. But if ya call me anything other than Max ya die."

Ok then.

* * *

**i no its drabbley, but remember its my first fanfic. **

**R&R?**

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo guys I know the last chappie was short but I'm having writers block. I'll try to make this one longer. I also changed Brigid in the last chappie to Lissa cos I just realized I put Lissa as Ari's cousin and he lives with her and she's the princess of France so I changed that.**

**I wanna thank everyone who read this because as I said before, this is my first fanfic and I wanna thank all my followers for sticking with my little bit of story.**

**I was looking at all the views and screamed OMG! 83? That's more than I coulda wished for. **

**Disclaimer: I is not old man. I no live in Florida. I no write MR series. Therefore, I no own MR.**

**Silver**

Max POV

My parents ditched me for three weeks with their friends. And to add to that, I have to spend that time with Nudge my blabbermouth of a sister at her friend's house. And guess who that friend is. Angelika Walker. The Walkers are the royal family, which means that I'll be staying with the prince. Oh great. Well, might as well get over with it.

I rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later a boy opened it. He was tall, apparently liked the color black cos he was wearing like, all black, so I guessed he was prince Nick. I glares at him and he just stared back. This went on for a couple minutes until I said , "Are you going to tell me who you are and where my sister Nudge is? Oh and I'm Maximum Ride. But if ya call me anything other than Max ya die."

The boy considered that and let me in, with all my suitcases and bags. He led me through a maze of hallways and corridors to a grand staircase.

The boy said, "Need help with those?" Ugh. I need to stop calling him the boy. But I do need help with these huge things.

"Yes," I answered. "But what's your name. I can't just call you the boy or something."

He smirked at me and said while taking some bags, "Nick. But most people call me Fang."

Wow. This guy is talkative (note the sarcasm)!

I took the rest of my bags (the smaller ones he didn't take) and followed Fang up the huge stairs. Can't they have an elevator? Stairs are gonna kill me someday.

**I is a line. Don't hate me.**

If I had known what my room would've looked like before I got here, I wouldn't have been screaming at my parents to take me with them. The room I was staying in was ginormous. (**A/N: I'm not gonna bore you with the details of the room. It's really big and really pretty.**) I was standing there gaping while the boy- Fang, was behind me smirking. Gotta break it to him sometime that his face is gonna be stuck that way if he keeps on doing that. But it was sorta cute. NO MAX! DON'T THINK THAT! YOU'RE ONLY GONNA BE HERE FOR THREE WEEKS! Back on topic. The room was awesome and mine for three weeks. This is like, the best thing ever. Even better than when Ella, my sister, duck taped Nudge's mouth shut and taped her to a chair until she promised not to speak for a day. Best day of my life.

Then a little girl ran in. She was really cute, with blue eyes and golden curls that framed her face and made a halo on her head. She looked like an angel.

The little girl ran over to Fang and hugged him.

"Max, this is Angel, my sister. Her name does not describe her. You have been warned." Fang said. I burst out laughing. The look on his face was priceless.

"It speaks! 16 words at once!" I shouted. "The world needs to know."

I bent down to Angel. She was 8, from what I heard from Nudge. I told Angel my name, and she told me hers. This girl is so sweet! About Nudge. Where is she? At that exact moment Nudge walked in. I swear she's psychic. It happens every time I ask myself where Nudge is. Me=totally weirded out.

"Hi Max did you meet Angel? She's my new best friend. She's soo pretty, like you! I wish I could be that way. Angel also told me she likes unicorns and rainbows and pink. I would love to have a unicorn someday. I would ride it everyday and name it Candy. Maybe I could ride Candy to the Bahamas. That would be so awesome! I heard the Bahamas were beachy and all pretty. We should go there sometime. Right Max? Ooh, maybe they have a huge mall there and we could go buy mpphyfgh-" Nudge blabbered. I covered her mouth with my hand. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep. Fang looked really surprised. Nudge went from Angel to unicorns to the Bahamas. And she's only 8. Impressive, eh?

It was already time for dinner with the royal family, and I had to dress up. Everything about dressing up is a death trap. The makeup, the dress, the shoes. Even all the other things society makes us wear. Ugh. I had to go to dinner anyways, and I couldn't do it in what I was wearing now, so I just told myself, "Max, put on the dress. You'll only be there for a few hours, four at the most." But I was completely wrong. And with that, I put on the death traps.

You would think that Maximum Ride wouldn't know how to put on makeup. But my mother made me go learn how to put on the gunk because I'm part of the sorta-royal family. I made my way to the top of the grand staircase that now seemed like something that was out to kill me, along with these heels. The first step that I took almost tripped me. The second did. And Fang was right there, watching me fall in all his glory. (**A/N: Did I get it right?**) He was just standing there. Doing the smirk that WILL someday be stuck on his face.

"Any help here, Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall? You could at least feel some pity for me and help." He slowly walked over and looked at me.

"I'll pass."

"Two words! We need to celebrate. Let's start with helping me up!"

"Nope." He even popped the "p". Ugh.

"Then imma stay here until someone helps me up, and when I'm missing at dinner, it won't be my fault. It'll be yours. Hope your conscience can live with that." This got the emotionless brick wall to help me. When he walked over and stretched his hand out to me, I took it and pulled it. Fang came down with me. I'm actually using his name in my thoughts! I need to get out more. He landed on top of me. I didn't get up, but having the EBW (emotionless brick wall) fall was worth it.

Then his mother walked over with that look on her face that all adults get when they disapprove, are mad, and a little curious at the same time. The Queen was more mad than disapproving and curious.

Um. . .oops?

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review please! They mean a lot to me. They are also my motivation to write more. Flames are welcome, they help me write better. Subscribe and favorite this story and/or me!**

**Silver**


	3. HIATUS NOTE

Heyo everyone Silver here. I'm not going to say all that crap about why all my stories are going on hiatus. Just gonna say it now. All my stories are going on hiatus. I'm taking a few weeks to a few months off to draw on DA. I made a new account, and I love to draw, almost as much as I love to write. If any of you want to know my deviant name, PM me and I'll tell you it.

Back in a few weeks to a few months,

Silver Ride


End file.
